


Some Other Kiss Me

by JunoInferno



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, kiss me verse, some other verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is again me trying to deliver on a prompt for my 200 Follower Celebration. Trouble is I’ve lost the prompt which defeats the purpose. Anyway, someone prompted that SB Rumbelle would see Kiss Me Rumbelle on TV along with Bae. I’ve ruined the prompt by taking away Bae and the TV. I’m sure this was supposed to be fluffy and it’s… something. </p><p>Please claim the prompt if it was you and thank you again for the prompt. </p><p>.Please let me know what you think and happy reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Other Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss Me: Of Rumbelle and Basketball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481745) by [JunoInferno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno). 



“Belle, you don’t have to-”

“I don’t mind, Rumple,” his wife answered in exasperation as she brought out another box from the huge stack in his crowded workroom. “I tried my best, but I know I’m not as good at keeping track of the shop inventory as you are.”

“You did a fine job.”

It had been weeks since the darkness had been cast from Rumplestiltskin and he continued his recovery and trying to find his way on this new path with a marriage that still needed rebuilding in a town that still didn’t trust him even free of dark magic. All that mattered to the newly freed spinner was that Belle was with him.

She was his strength after all.

He was still trying to find some way to be useful, though and it didn’t help that the Charmings and Hook still barged in here as if they owned the place. It brought him back to feelings of his powerless life centuries ago and the most recent humiliation was when he had not been able to find a requested magical object in front of them and Hook had sneered at him. Belle had shut the pirate up with a tongue lashing, but he needed to get his shop back in order. It was all he could focus on right now. He just had to get something right.

“I do know my shop assistant may not have been the best at putting things back in their place.”

He bristled internally as Belle retrieved another box. Of course her assistant had been a certain bumbling dolt from Wonderland- who incidentally no one could find- and Gold knew he was the reason for most of his shop’s current chaos.

No good would come of mentioning this, though.

Belle spotted his struggle immediately.

“It’s okay, Rumple. You don’t have to hide from me, remember?”

“It’s not hiding, it’s just some things are best left unsaid-”

The bottom of the cardboard box she was holding gave out and its contents dropped on the floor.

“No!,” Belle exclaimed.

Gold hurried to her side, sifting through the contents.

“It’s alright, sweetheart.”

“No, it’s not. These are your things. I ought to have taken better care of them.”

He shook his head as he made his way over with his cane. They were both very good at blaming themselves, something Doctor Hopper liked to point out at their sessions. “They’re just things.”

His eyes grew large as he spotted what would have looked like a small bowling ball in a velvet sack.

She caught that he was unnerved. “Rumple, what’s wrong?”

He took off the velvet revealing a sphere of blue gemstone. Gold breathed a sigh of relief.

“I may not care about objects, but if this one was damaged it might have lasting consequences for several realms.”

She peered over. “What is it? A crystal ball?”

“Yes, but a very specific one. This shows the seer other lives one might have lived. Not just different realms, but an entirely different plane of reality.”

Belle shook her head. “Why have I never seen you use it?”

He looked at her squarely. “Because parallel worlds are like gingerbread houses and we all know how that story ends.”

“But you can’t travel with it, can you?”

“No, just be haunted by might have beens, should haves and never woulds.”

She reached out with both hands to touch his wrist. He looked up at her as the sphere began to flicker.

They heard music.

“What is that?,” he asked.

“Wait, I know that song. The Storybrooke radio station plays it all the time.” She paused. “Kiss Me.”

“Alright.”

“No, that’s the name of the song.”

Gold shook his head. “That’s a terrible song title.”

She gasped. “Is that us?”

Gold turned to look through a blue haze at some sort of sporting event. He had very little knowledge of such things, but it appeared he was at one.

And there was Bae.

His boy.

He was sitting between them. Did he really have them both?

No, the vision was giving off that the two of them had never met before, but bizarrely enough an arena full of people seemed terribly invested in the two of them sharing a kiss. His very alternate self refused.

Belle’s doppelganger had enough, though and helped herself into his lap. She began kissing him in a furious meeting of tongues, lips and teeth. It was a display of passion without any kind of uncertainty or doubt. It was something they could never have after what they had been through.

It also shut up the entire arena.

Belle giggled and he let go of the ball.

“Well, I certainly shut them up…” she mused.

“Yes,” he agreed distractedly.

She reached out to hold his hand again.

“That was Bae, wasn’t it?”

He nodded.

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly. “It was my fault. I shouldn’t have packed that box like that-”

“No, Belle, it was an accident,” he cut her off. “And it wasn’t that bad. I… I like the idea that he’s alright somewhere.”

Belle’s eyes grew shiny with tears and her lip quivered as he looked away. A moment later, he felt her hand turning his face back towards her and she kissed him. It may not have been quite as aggressive as her mirror self’s, but its passion could have still shut up an arena of gawkers.

She broke apart with a smile.

“I thought you could use that,” Belle reasoned. “And she made it look like fun.”

“Thank you.”

She smiled. “I’m just glad to help you.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” was all he could muster.

“Don’t worry, Rumple. We’ll figure this out together.”

He smiled, remembering to be grateful for what they could have and not worlds that never would be.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to participate in the Some Other Verse.


End file.
